Yeast extracts have been used in various foods as a seasoning derived from natural substances. Since yeast extracts contain fairly large amounts of the umami component glutamic acid, they are primarily used to complement umami (Patent Documents 1 to 3); in recent years, however, studies are also being made in expectation of an effect that glutamic acid might have on tastes other than umami.
For example, the present inventors previously reported that a yeast extract has an effect of enhancing flavor of a pork bone and a chicken bone (Patent Document 4) and that a yeast extract has an effect of enhancing fermentation feel or maturation feel of a fermented food (Patent Document 5).
However, in the technical art, a use of a yeast extract for providing aroma components has not been sufficiently discussed so far.